On the shop out
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: [Del mundo de On the way out] Pantalones de cuero y guantes de cuero de dragón siendo reemplazados por una peluca rubia. ¿Qué historia hay detrás de aquellos acontecimientos? Two-shot. Wolfstar.


**Disclaimer:** Como he leído por algún lugar: Si J. K. pregunta por este fic, no le digáis que es mío.

 **¡HOLA! ¿Leéis On the way out u os gusta el wolfstar? Pues aquí hay un poco de ello, de aquello y de lo otro. Ubicado en el universo de OTWO, espero que os guste. ¡Saludos y gracias!**

 **Advertencias:** slash. No muy notorio, pero sí algo de slash.

* * *

 _1\. Pantalones de cuero y confusiones._

Remus Lupin se apartó el cabello de los ojos. Seguía sin saber porque había aceptado salir con Sirius, a solas. Su amigo le producía sensaciones que no se molestaba en describir, entre ellas la posesividad y, para qué negarlo, la necesidad de estar a su lado por sobre todas otras cosas. Pero no se lo decía. Después de todo, era Sirius Black de quien estaba hablando, lo mejor que podía hacer era burlarse.

Remus no quería pensar mal de su amigo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que se burlaría. Después de todo, lo conocía desde que tenían once años, podía permitirse suponer.

—¡Mira, Lunático! —Sirius, con los largos cabellos negros haciéndole sombra en los pómulos afilados, señaló una tienda. Era una tienda como otras, se dio cuenta Remus, una tienda como cualquier otra en Candem Town. Tenía un escaparate cargado de ropa negra y brillosa, indescriptible decir si de hombre o mujer. Sirius tomó su mano y tironeó de ella como un niño pequeño, arrastrándolo hacia la tienda; «Black Wolf» se llamaba, y por alguna razón Remus sintió que se sonrojaba.

El escaparate estaba cargado de ropa de cuero negro: pantalones, chaquetas, botas de caña alta, guantes comunes, guantes sin dedos. También había vestidos de látex negro en maniquíes delgadísimos.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentarían? —preguntó Sirius, señalando los pantalones de cuero. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se contuvo de decir "A ti todo te queda bien" para decir:

—Bien.

Ahora fue Sirius quien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ven, más ánimo, compañero. Vamos, quiero un par.

Entraron a la tienda e inmediatamente Remus se sintió fuera de lugar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de graffitis de colores industriales, y las perchas llevaban diferentes tipos de ropajes negros, entre ellos varios pares de pantalones de cuero. Altos, bajos, cuero ecológico, cuero mate, cuero brillante. Sirius sonrió como un niño en navidad y Remus suspiró.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos a Black Wolf. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó una tía con pinta de Morticia Addams y mirada entusiasta.

—Buenos días, señorita —Sirius le guiñó un ojo, galán—. Vengo por los mejores pantalones de cuero que pueda ofrecerme.

Ella sonrió y caminó hacia un armario. Tironeó de varias perchas y le enseñó varios pares; Remus los veía todos iguales. Pero Remus vestía con jeans holgados y jerseys, no como Sirius, que llevaba camisetas de bandas de metal muggles y pantalones negros repletos de agujeros.

Comenzaron un debate de ropas en el que Remus no sintió el menor interés en participar; en cambio, contempló casi descuidadamente a una muchacha detrás del mostrador —debía tener dieciséis, un año menos que él y que Sirius— que leía un libro. Tenía una melena rubia corta y los ojos muy maquillados. Ella pareció sentirse observada porque alzó la mirada y lo evaluó con unos ojos almendrados. Pareció darse cuenta de que no valía la pena (pobre, cubierto de cicatrices, con el cabello como el nido de un pájaro) y le sonrió desdeñosamente antes de volver a su lectura.

Remus no le dedicó otra mirada.

—Oye, Lunático. ¡Lunático! —Remus volvió sus ojos a los grises de Sirius, que sonreía—. Acompáñame a los compartimientos. Necesito probarme un par de estos.

Y cogió cinco pantalones del pilón que la vendedora le ofrecía. Remus le acompañó a los apartados y tomó asiento en una pequeña silla plástica a esperar que Sirius desfilara con los pamtalones.

Sirius salió de detrás de la cortina y caminó descalzo por el alfombrado hasta el espejo, observándose las piernas torneadas y el cómo lucía la abultada entrepierna. Con esa visión, Remus sintió la boca seca, pero le ignoró. Y cuando Sirius se volteó la imagen de su trasero respingado le dio un tirón muy incómodo al sur, por lo que tuvo que cruzarse de piernas y pensar en Inglaterra.

«Piensa en cualquier otra cosa», se dijo, acalorado. «Piensa en tus padres. Piensa en la luna. Piensa en Dumbledore en traje de baño». Aquella imagen fue suficiente para que descruzara las piernas, más tranquilo consigo mismo.

—¿Y? —Sirius le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a través del espejo—. ¿Qué tal me lucen?

—¿No son muy... —«obsenos, pecaminosos», pensó—... ajustados?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

—Esa es la idea.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Los llevaras?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Es el primero que me pruebo! —Sirius tenía las manos en las caderas. Remus suspiró.

—Y te sientan como un guante.

Los ojos de su amigo brillaron.

—¿Eso crees? —dio media vuelta para casi ponerle el trasero frente al rostro—. ¿Luzco sexy?

Remus rió.

«Siempre», pensó.

—Anda, ve a probarte el siguiente. Quiero llegar al puesto de comida tailandesa antes de que pase la hora de comer.

Sirius se probó el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Remus no se preocupó hasta la primera docena; la vendedora aparecía con nuevos pantalones y se comía con los ojos el trasero de su amigo. Remus intentaba dejar de hacerlo.

—Sirius, tengo hambre —protestó Remus cuando iban por el pantalón número dieciséis. Sirius le sacó la lengua.

En el veinte —¡Bendito sea Dios!¡Veinte!— Remus oyó un gemido de dolor detrás de la cortina. Con los ojos gigantes se adentró sin pedir permiso para ver a Sirius con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y las manos en la entrepierna. Cuando tocó su hombro, su amigo le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Merlín, Remus. Ayúdame —rogó, quitándose las manos de la entrepierna y mostrándole el incómodo y doloroso momento: el cierre del pantalón había mordido la piel de aquel lugar tan preciado para Sirius.

Remus sacó su varita y susurró un hechizo para anestesiar la zona momentáneamente. Luego susurró casi desesperadamente otro hechizo para que el cierre cediera y, con los dedos temblorosos, tiró de él hasta que salió.

La expresión de Sirius era de un alivio increíble.

—Sal —pidió—. Por favor.

Tenía las mejillas rojas. Remus se resistió de besarlas y obedeció.

La vendedora les contempló ceñuda. La muchacha rubia se acercó a él.

—Soy Mirla —se presentó—. ¿Tú eres...?

—Remus.

Ella le evaluó con la mirada.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—Yo tengo quince.

Hubo silencio, incómodo y extraño, a medida que los segundos avanzaban.

—No eres marica, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, despectivamente—. Porque eso sería una putada.

—Mir, el lenguaje —la reprendió la vendedora—. Lo lamento —se disculpó, sonriendo ligeramente, incómoda.

—No lo eres, ¿no? —insistió ella. Remus entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué si lo fuera?

Mirla se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Pues entonces quien sea que te haya molido a golpes lo ha hecho bien. Te lo tienes merecido.

—¡MIRLA! —gritó escandalizada la vendedora, al tiempo de que Remus sentía una mano enlazarse a la suya.

—Vaya, vaya —la voz de Sirius era oscura, peligrosa—. ¿Así que eso crees, mocosa? —ella asintió con expresión aburrida—. Vámonos, Remus. Tenemos que volver al cuarto.

La mano soltó la suya y lo envolvió de la cintura, tirando de él hasta la salida. Caminaron de esa forma unos metros más, alejándose de la tienda, atrayendo miradas de muchas personas a su paso. Remuts rió levemente y Sirius le apretó el costado.

—Creí que estarías cabreado —dijo Sirius, atónito. Remus rió nuevamente.

—Lo estoy, en parte, pero, ¡Sirius! —Remus reía—. ¡Te probaste veinte pantalones de cuero y no compraste ninguno!

Sirius pilló el chiste y ambos comenzaron a reír, juntos, sin soltarse. No era tiempo para pensar en qué había significado aquella escena, en las confesiones silenciosas o el amor mutuo. Ahora, era tiempo de reír. De vivir.

* * *

 **Y aquí os pregunto, ¿qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Debo decir que cualquier error es porque le he escrito en un móvil desde mi cama y desde la cama de un hospital, y decidí publicarlo sin corregirlo (no sé por qué, aunque supongo que es porque si lo leo me arrepentiré, lo borraré y eso no le gustará a nadie).**

 **No sé cuándo publicaré la segunda parte. Será un poco angst, si sale como lo planee, y muchos odiaréis a un personaje en específico, pero no puedo hablar más. Mis labios están sellados :x**

 **Os adoro, os amo. Por favor, dejad un hermoso review, ¿vale? Me fascinaría conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto. ¿Vaaaaale? Os amo. Por favor, dejad review.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
